The invention relates to an exhaust gas system for an internal combustion engine with a first exhaust gas line leading into a first muffler and a second exhaust gas line which is fluidly arranged parallel to the first exhaust gas line and leads into a second muffler, wherein the exhaust gas lines are connected at a branch upstream of the respective muffler to a common exhaust gas feed line.
The exhaust gas system is for example assigned to a motor vehicle, which has the internal combustion engine. By means of the internal combustion engine a torque can be provided, which is directed toward a drive, in particular a forward drive, of the motor vehicle. The exhaust gas system serves for discharging exhaust gas generated by the internal combustion engine during its operation. The exhaust gas is intended to first flow through the common exhaust gas feed line. For this purpose the exhaust gas feed line is for example connected to an exhaust manifold of the internal combustion engine.
At the branch the exhaust gas is conducted from the exhaust gas feed line into the first exhaust gas line as well as into the second exhaust gas line. At the branch the first exhaust gas line and the second exhaust gas line thus branch off from the common exhaust gas feed line. In particular the exhaust gas feed line ends at the branch while the first exhaust gas line and the second exhaust gas line extend fro the branch. The first exhaust gas line and the second exhaust gas line are insofar arranged downstream of the exhaust gas feed line.
The first exhaust gas line leads into the first muffler while the second exhaust gas line leads into the second muffler. This means that the first muffler and the second muffler each are respectively located downstream of the branch in the respective exhaust gas line, i.e., the first exhaust gas line or the second exhaust gas line. The muffler has the purpose to dampen, i.e., reduce the loudness of the sound generated by the internal combustion engine or the exhaust gas.
The exhaust gas system for example has at least two end tubes, wherein one of the end tubes is fluidly connected with the first exhaust gas line and a second end tube is fluidly connected with the second exhaust gas line. In particular the respective end tube is situated downstream of the first muffler or the second muffler.
From the state of the art for example the patent document DE 10 2004 046 184 A1 is known. This document relates to a system for damping exhaust noise generated by a motor with a first group of activated cylinders and a second group of deactivatable cylinders. The system includes a first exhaust manifold, which is connected with a second exhaust manifold, which is connected with a group of activated cylinders, and a second exhaust manifold, which is connected with the second group of deactivatable cylinders. The second exhaust manifold is connected with the first exhaust manifold so that the second exhaust manifold acts as a resonator in order to dampen sound originating from the first group of activated cylinders when the second group of cylinders is deactivated.